Trapped!
by simplycyndilicious
Summary: During their trip to Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory, Mike Teevee, Violet Beaureguarde, Veruca Salt, Augustus Gloop, and Charlie Bucket wonder off and discover an old arcade game. They literally get sucked into the game and land in the world of Sugar Rush. Will the children be able to go back to their own world or will they embark on a candyful adventure? Read and Review!


"Now if you'd just follow me down this aisle" Mr. Willy Wonka said as he led the five golden ticket winners: the enormous food-lover Augustus Gloop with his mother, the ever so spoiled Veruca Salt with her rich father, the gum-chewing champion Violet Beaureguarde and her mother, the television addict Mike Teevee with his father, and lastly Charlie Bucket accompanied by his dear old grandpa Joe.

They walked down the hall past many of Mr. Wonka's whimsical contraptions of candy making. The children and their parents made a sudden halt at the end of the hallway.

"Now this is the Licorice Spa." Mr. Wonka said. "Children, why don't you wait in the hallway while I show your parents this luxuriously sweet spa?"

"Oh, I could use a nice spa!" exclaimed Mrs. Beaureguarde

"Of course you do, of course you do! Now please come in single file line."

The voices of the parents and Mr. Wonka dimmed as they went into the Licorice Spa room. The five children remained outside.

"Well, this is boring. I'm gonna go explore for myself." Mike suddenly chimed. He got up and started wondering to the room next door. Violet, Veruca, and Augustus followed shortly after him.

"We're going to get into trouble!" Charlie whispered loudly

"Oh, what's that? Is little Charlie scared of a little adventure? Does he need his grandpa to comfort him?" Mike teased and made baby noises to taunt him as the other kids laughed.

"C'mon, let's see what's in the next room," Violet said. The children peered into the peepholes of the doors.

"Ohh" Charlie had a bad feeling about this. He looked at the door to the Licorice Spa which was still closed. "H-Hey! Wait up!" Charlie ran after the kids.

The ticket winners walked from door to door, turning the knobs to see which were locked or not. Finally, they stopped at the fourth door to the left. There was a sign on the door that read THE GAME ROOM.

"Let's check this one out." Mike turned the knob on the door. To their surprise, the door opened. All five of the children poked their heads into the room. The room was peculiarly small; there was nothing in room except for an old dusty arcade game. The children stepped inside of the room.

"It smells like mothballs in here!" Veruca cringed at the smell.

Mike ran to the old arcade game. "Sugar Rush" he read the name of the game.

"Let's turn it on" Augustus suggested

"Uhhh.. I think we should be getting back to our parents." Charlie warned

"Don't be such a big baby! Violet snapped

"Hmm…how to turn this thing on?" Mike pressed the various buttons.

"It says to insert two quarters into the slot" Veruca pointed out. She reached into her fur coat pocket and pulled out two shiny quarters and slowly dropped them into the machine.

The machine jolted to life with a low rumble. An image of a candy land suddenly appeared on the screen.

"Cool! I wanna play!" exclaimed Augustus.

"Buzz off, I found this game first!" Mike shoved Augustus to the side and pressed the START button.

The children huddled around Mike to watch the game. Mike leaned in to concentrate on the game. As he played, it was as if he was being sucked in. even the others who were watching got entranced at the screen. Mike kept leaning forward, his eyes almost two inches from the screen. He lost balance and fell forward. Then, the strangest thing happened. The screen started to glitch. The image crackled and blinked on and off. Within an instant, Mike and the rest of the children fell through the screen.

"AHHHHHHHH!" all the children yelled as they fell from the sky and hit the ground.

The children lay flat on the ground as they began to regain consciousness.

"Where are we?" said Violet

"How'd we get here?" Augustus asked

They sat up and dusted themselves off.

"I knew this was a bad idea!" Charlie cried

Violet ran to the nearest hill and gasped "you guys! Come check this out!"

The rest of the kids followed Violet and had the same reaction. It was a marvelous scene, ice cream mountains, lollipop trees, gum drop bushes, pink cotton candy clouds, and a chocolate river.

"Wait, this was the exact same view we saw in the game!" Veruca exclaimed

"Uh guys" Charlie said, "I think we're inside the game."

They turned around and saw a giant screen that looked out to the room where they entered.

"How do we get out?" Augustus panicked

"We gotta get out of here!" Mike said

"But we can't reach the screen! It's too big and far away!" Violet said

Augustus picked up a peppermint rock and threw it at the screen making a small I _thump_ noise. "Throw something!"

Everyone picked up whatever they could find and started to hurl it at the screen. They eventually started screaming and shouting.

"Look! Our parents and Mr. Wonka!" Charlie pointed.

The children saw their parents walking past the game room chatting lightly amongst each other.

"MOTHER! HELP!" cried Augustus.

"HELP! HELP! WE'RE TRAPPED IN AN ARCADE GAME!" the children screamed.

-End-

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I do NOT own Wreck- it Ralph or Charlie and the Chocolate factory. Please review? **


End file.
